Girls of the Dance
by EvillyInsaneGirl
Summary: An ancient prophecy foretells or the girls... Girls who can dance. Plz R+R~! ^__^
1. Chapter One

~Chapter One~  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
"Who? Oh, I see her. Is she new?  
  
I heard these kinds of whispers all day. Have you ever been a new kid? Well, judging the way these kids act it's as if I am a new specimen of moon alien. Or that I'm breaking history with this new idea of moving to a different state.  
  
Welcome to  
  
E.K High  
  
(Elementary Knowledge)  
  
"Cool name." I muttered  with a smile.^_^ A voice startled me into conciosness.  
  
"New kids." A boy with piercing green eyes said to the wall, as if I couldn't understand the seriousness of our school name.  
  
"Old kids." I retorted with just as much distaste. He looked at me as if he couldn't beleive I just talked back to him.  
  
"Back off carrot top," he said with glare. Gee what's his problem.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sewing club-stupid  
  
Fasion club-full  
  
Christian club-Don't think so  
  
Wiccan club-cool, but not my type...  
  
The list was endless, but none of the clubs seemed like something I would want to joined.  
  
scene:After-school;In the gym; Next to the bullitein board for sign- ups.  
  
Hmmm. Here's an option. Computer club. Maybe I can learn some hacking.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Oh no! I'm going to be late! I ran into the computer lab. There was only one person there. And of course it was ol' green eyes. I was going to pretend nothing happened earlier.  
  
"Uh, hello?" I asked timidly. Which is a surprise, because, after all, it was me. Fiery temperamental me.  
  
It is a good thing I said it softly, because as it was he nearly fell out of his chair... I think he was sleeping.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled enthusiastically, "I have a student! By the way, my name is Brett."  
  
"I'm Candice-better known as Cann-Cann to friends-or people in general- at my old school." That's great Cann, bring up an embarrasing nick- name.  
  
"Why is that? Why not Candy, or just Cann?" Oooh, boy with much knowledge. (Well, enough to suffice a normal conversation with anyway.)  
  
"Because," I started, " Every chance we got, My best friends Princess, Sprite, Bubble and I did the Cann- Cann during gym, and since they already had nicknames they thought it was high-time I got one." I explained simply.  
  
" Cool." He said, but a could tell that no one in this school had a nickname. " Anyhow..."  
  
"Anywho." I immedietly corrected.  
  
"Riiiiiight. Now let's see how much you know."  
  
" No, see now you have to say ' Yes Miss Cann.' because I correct people's speech all the time like a teacher. And it doesn't help that my old English teach was named Mrs. Cann."  
  
" Okay, I'll remember that." He said grinning.  
  
Some obscenly boring questions later I finally asked him if he wanted to see my web site. I showed him and he was ecstatic.  
  
"Wow!" Brett exclaimed. "These are some pretty nice graphics."..........Blah, blah, blah you would think I was better then him. The teacher.  
  
"These are better then anything I can do!" ummmmm...yeah. How ironic.  
  
  
  
~*~ Time lapse- after comp class.  
  
  
  
I ran home to see how my twin sis's first day of school went. Didn't know I had a twin, did ya? Well that's because I...um....neglected to tell you. You have heard of her, she's one of my best friends, Bubble. Her real name is Alexandra, but she is obssessed with this whole aura thing and with her "three foot bubble of personal space".  
  
When I finally reached my "house"(which is about as big as a palace and as cold as one too). Bubble jumped on me as soon as I got through the door.  
  
"First day sucked, but this really cute boy asked me what my name was, and we had this huge conversation on our aura's and you'll never guess who's here!!!!!!!!" She said all this in one breath and the only things I got were, "sucked....boy....aura's....here." but by now I had learned to understand her ultra-fast language. So when I finally let Bubble catch her breath, and I took off my jacket I asked who was here  
  
"Us, of course, the be-yoo-tee-ful, aaaaaamaaazing, and taaalented, Princesss and Sprite!" Yelled the two best Princess and Sprite-named people in the vast expanse of the universe.  
  
"Omigod!" I yelled  
  
"Omigod!!" They screamed  
  
"Omigod!!!" I hollered  
  
"Omigod!!!!" They vocifered  
  
"Omigod, will you guys stop!!!" my very sporty, but serious 5'3'' shoulder-length dark red/dark brown haired twin finally yelled over us. (A/N: I was also running out of synonyms for very loud).  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?!" My voice resounded. (ok not quite)  
  
" Um....Let's see...Well Princess and I wanted to come and we thought we would give you the Bubonic Plague." Sprite ended.  
  
I looked at her blankly. Bubonic Plague?  
  
"Oh come on, where is the I-memorized-every-sentence-out-the-dictionary smartass girl we all know and love?" Said Sprite  
  
"Yeah, I know what Bubonic Plague means." I said huffily even though I had no idea.  
  
"Bubonic Plague-Also known as the black death, this is a serious illness that wiped out a third of europe in the medieval times." Bubbles said without looking up from the homemade lemonade she was home-making.  
  
I stared at her dumb-founded while Sprite and Princess snickered. Since when did she know something I didn't? I shouldn't say that out loud...It might start a argument, with my fiery-temper-to-match-my-own sister dear.  
  
"Since when did you know something I didn't?" I exploded. Too late, I thought to myself, damn you stupid mouth-with-a-mind-of-your-own.  
  
But surprisingliy she didn't didn't expolde right back, I guess those meditation classes are really working.  
  
"Just because I'm the athletic one, doesn't mean I'm stupid." She said quite calmly.( The only reason she read the TP books was because she's obsessed with anything Medieval) Normally just a comment like this would spike my temper, but istead I felt a calmness wash over me. So, instead I decided to ignore her, which the normal me would never do. 


	2. Chapter Two

~Chapter Two~  
  
Princess's full 5'7'' were sprawled on the top of one of my bunk- beds. PrincessÂ had a dark-blond colored hair that reached her shoulders, her eyes a sparkling amber, which were wide open since I justed asked her why she was wearing her fav pair of clothes to my house when she usually wears them when on dates, were framed with new glasses.  
  
"These?" She asked looking down at her sparkly-dark blue tank-top. "I thought you liked it?" she said with imaginary tears filling her eyes. "I thought it was a special occasion?"she wailed. Always the sarcastic one Princess was. She always brought fun to the parties...Not to mention a badass adittude. She may seem like a pretty, delicate, and fragile princess, but she's a third degree blackbelt and could kick your ass if you got her mad.  
  
"Let's dance!" Sprite said, jumping up from her seat on my desk. Sprite was a serious DANCING QUEEN That's how good she is, she needs all capitals. Her deep chestnut brown hair had the exact amount of waves to make it look Hollywood-ish.Though she complained of frizz, it was under control as long as she put enough gel in. Sprite had clear blue eyes that turned gray when she was dancing.She was wearng a pair of short shorts with a red studded halter-top. Her fav song just came on and she taught us all a dance she made up. I have to admit we all looked pretty hot when we did it at scool dances and our club Oasis.  
  
"Mmmhmm, yeah, hmm hmm" Sprite sang sweetly. Since we practiced it so much we always sang the chorus.  
  
"Rock the boat" Sprite led  
  
"Rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat..." We all called back.  
  
"Work it in the middle"  
  
"Work the middle, work the middle, work the middle"  
  
"Change positions"  
  
"New position, new position, new position"  
  
"Stroke it for me"  
  
"Stroke it for me, stroke it for me, stroke it for me"  
  
We went on like that until the song was over. Then we repeated the song over, and over, and over...  
  
Â  When we finally stopped to rest when Bubble threw out a suggestion.  
  
"Why don't we go to this club I heard about in SS?"  
  
"What's it called? We have to run it by mom first." I told Bubble. Our mom can sometimes have a stubborn streak if she was in a bad mood.  
  
"It's called the Planet Dragon. Let's go ask mom about it."  
  
When we asked mom about it she was pretty cool. She said she had heard about it from another mom when she went to the daycare to pick up James.  
  
Yes, James is another sibling I havn't told you about yet. I have one other sister who is a year younger then Bubble and I, therefor being in 8th grade(we're in 9th), who's name is Lily. I just love that name, why didn't my mom name me that?  
  
So we could raid her closet of old clothes and go to planet dragon on two conditions, 1) We take Lily with us and, 2)We be home by 2am. She was being very leniant. We would usually have to be home by 11pm, and taking Lily wasn't too bad. She knows more dance moves then Bubble, Princess, and I put together, but not Sprite. No one Â is better then Sprite. Lily was pretty mature for her age and had a super-slick attitude when it came to boys. We agreed. Lily was on the phone with a guy she met at school. Then she finally got off with a promise to meet him at Planet Dragon.  
  
I wore a lacy red antique corset/top with a pair of flares with green eye-shadow(which went well with my silver eyes) with two extra thick coats of mascara to make me look like a wildcat.  
  
Princess wore a slinky red spaghetti strap dress that went half-way down her thigh and turned black if you moved a certain way. She wore a bronze eye-color that brought out her amber eyes.  
  
Sprite wore one of my black halter tops that said "DANCING QUEEN" in pink on the front with a pair of Â Lily's black jeans with small white scribbles on it, when you looked real close it had words like DREAM, INSPIRATION, PRIDE, and PRINCESS. With lot's of silvery, sparkly eye- shadow.  
  
Lily wore a plain white tank top with a slinky, sky blue, see-through, shirt over it that was made out of the same material as Princess's dress except thinner. After a lot of bickering she decided on a pair of flares also with 8" heel combat boots.  
  
Bubble would not let anybody help her pick out her outfit so she went in the storage room with all the clothes at a different time then the rest of us, therefor she couldn't see our pick's either. When she came out she had the exact same outfit as I did. Right from her glossy reddish hair, bright silver eyes, and perfect noses, to the the tips of our perfectly pedicured toes. I wasn't suprised though, because things like this happened often. We called it the TWIN THING. So we went to Planet Dragon dressed exactly the same except I had purple earrings and she had a dark blue pair that were both star's and I had Watermelon lip gloss while she had Bluberry. We didn't care, we liked messing with people heads, and our friends could tell us apart anyway, though I certainly couldn't if I was in their place.  
  
When Sprite pulled in the parking lot we were laughing for no apparent reason, just with the exileration of life. Or maybe it was the fact that we weren't technically supposed to be driving and were cracking jokes the whole way. We entered the club and the local group of "hooligans" as my grandfather would say, were heading outside to smoke at the same time. They fell silent as we walked in. I love that. We usually had that kind of effect on people when we are all decked out. We entered the room where the actual dancing was in effect and got lots of stares as we travelled around the room.  
  
Then suddenly that good old song started. We felt the heat and needed to move. The music was pulsing to my heart beat, right through my veins. Sprite let out a whoop of pure exuberance and we got down to the song we were getting down to only 3 hrs. earlier.  
  
  
  
"Rock the boat" Sprite led as always.  
  
"Rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat, rock the boat..."  
  
"Work it in the middle"  
  
"Work the middle, work the middle, work the middle"  
  
"Change positions"  
  
"New positioned, new position, new position"  
  
"Now stroke it for me"  
  
"Stroke it for me, stroke it for me, stroke it for me"  
  
We were totally into it. You could almost feel the looks of longing from some of the guys who had girlfriends. But tonight was not about stealing boyfriends. It was about getting down and looking totally sexy. While getting some single guys of our own.  
  
When we were finished the dance we got whistles and plenty of applause and Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â cat-calling. But we acted like pro's. We did that routine in every bar and club from New York City to Los Angelos Â and were absolute goddesses. That was when we noticed that Bubble and Lily were gone. Knowing Lily, she went to neck it in some corner with a guy that'll break her heart or drop her in a minute for some crack-head. Well I was wrong. Imagine my surprise when I found her casually flirting with a mini-me version of Brett. Right next to Bubble who was talking to Brett. I asked Sprite and Princess to come with me and walk up to them.  
  
"Hey Brett." I said.  
  
"I'm not Brett, I'm Alan." He said like he has explained this about a million times, while turning around to see who he was talking to.  
  
"Oh, it's you." He said. At the same time I heard a voice behind me say.  
  
"No, I'm Brett." I whirled around and, sure enough, Â Brett was standing right there, I whirled around again and another Brett was standing there, I whirled around again and toppled over and the Boy-who-claimed-he-was-Brett caught me. In mid-twirl though I realized something.  
  
"You never told me you had a twin?" We both said at the same time. I actually said "pwim" instead of "twin", but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well ... I do!" I said lamely. Â   
  
"I see, Brett told me earlier. I'm in Alex's math class," Alan said indicating Bubble." and we had to sit alphabeticaly, and since Hermann and Herabella are right next to each other and our last name is Hermann and yours is Herabella we got our own little corner and talked awhile." Alan said all of this as fast as Bubble usually talks, so Lily, Mini-me Brett, Sprite, Princess, and a guy standing nearby eaves-dropping all said...  
  
"Huh?" So Brett, who knows how to speak this ultra-fast language also since he is Alan's twin, and I started translating at the same time without realizing it and everyone else stared in amazement as Brett and I said the exact same things all the way to the end without realizing we even said our "um's" simultaneously. When we were done we finally realized what had just happened.  
  
"Maybe we can have the "Twin thing" even though we are not twins with each other..." I said, trying to explain what just happened.  
  
" ...That would be cool, to have a gigantic network of twins that can un-explainebly have small weird connections with each other... Or read each others thoughts" He said, picking up my train of thought.  
  
" Weird" was all I had to say to that. 


End file.
